Back in Time
by Cloud from Krypton
Summary: "Wait so you're telling me that I have to go back in time to 2011 to find my brother and a missing half-blood who were stolen 18 years ago by an evil force still unknown to the gods today?" Brandon Beauregard thought she was a normal half-blood until she learns she has to got to go back in time to find her twin brother and stop and evil force stronger than even Gaea herself.


**I thought it was long overdue for a Percy Jackson and One Direction crossover so I made this. And im sorry for not updating my story Sea Green Eyes, but I don't have any ideas for it so if you do please PM me.**

**Brandon POV (the story is set in 2028 and Brandon is 18)**

"Wait so you're telling me that I have to go back in time to 2011 to find my brother and a missing half-blood who were stolen 18 years ago by an evil force still unknown to the gods today?" I asked like they seriously thought I could do this alone. Oh, wait I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Brandon Beauregard and until a few minutes ago I thought I was a full sister of Silena Beauregard daughter of Aphrodite but it turns out my mortal father died and my twin brother was sent back in time to be a pawn of an evil force. So the gods were sending me _alone_ back in time to bring my brother and the half-blood to the right time period and stop the force. And my mother Aphrodite thought I needed a new look so she is making me look completely different and I can't wear anything I want only the things she will let me wear. Fun right (not).

"Exactly and you leave tomorrow." She said happily and before I could say anything she zapped out of my cabin. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding _'well this will be fun'_ I thought then I packed and went to sleep.

_Next day_

I woke up and went to Thalia's pine to wait for Chiron and my mother to send me back in time. Once my mother arrived she said we didn't need to wait for Chiron and she sent me back in time. I landed in an airport I read the sign which took about 5 minutes until I gave up and asked someone what it said. He told me it said I was in London. I thanked him and walked away and got a taxi. When I put my bag in the boot I saw a note on it and read it.

_'Brandon,_

_The address you are looking for is 2356 pike street, London _**(I don't really know if it really exists) **_your brother is Niall Horan and the other half-blood is Harry Styles, him and Niall live with three other boys their names are Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, and Louis Tomlinson. They are expecting a roommate, and they are in a band called One Direction, you should know them as I instructed your sister to tell you about them. Simon Cowell is the owner of the record label they record with and he is a son of Apollo and was informed of your mission. The boys do not know who you are but once you get there you must tell them you are Niall's twin sister, nothing more until you think it is time._

_-Aphrodite_

_P.S. Liam, Zayn, and Louis are all clear sighted mortals._

I read and told the taxi driver the address, as I thought about it I did remember my sister Shawna telling me about One Direction. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the driver telling me we were here. I got out paid the driver and got my things; I walked up and knocked on the door. A tall boy who looked about seventeen or eighteen opened the door he had curly brown hair that was flipped to the side, he was probably around 6'2 and he had dazzling green eyes that could match up to Demeter's.

"Are you the new roommate?" he asked with a deep voice that sent chills down my neck.

"Er, yeah I'm Brandon Beauregard." I said putting out my hand to shake. He shook it and said.

"Hi, I'm Harry." And he led me inside.

"The other boys aren't home but here is your room." He led me to a room that was way bigger than I thought it would be.

**Harry POV**

I woke up this morning and looked at the clock realizing it was too quiet; it was already noon so the other boys should be up by now. I started to worry, you see recently the boys and I found out me and Niall were half-bloods or demigods though we didn't know our godly parent yet, and we had been attacked by a pack of hellhounds, and three dracaena already in a matter of three days. I got up slowly and alert as I grabbed my imperial gold knife special for killing monsters and walked to each of the boys room to check for them. None of the boys were there so I checked the house for damage, there was no damage so far so I was expecting the worst but when I got in there all I saw was a note on the counter.

'Harry,

We all went out grocery shopping since we get the new roommate today and Niall wanted Nando's so we will be back by three

-Louis'

I read. Well that explains it I thought. I got ready and watched T.V. until someone knocked on the door. I got up to get it though I was careful as I had a feeling something was going to happen. I opened the door and the most beautiful girl I have ever seen was standing there, she had long curly dark brown hair, big almond kaleidoscope eyes that were all these different colours at the same time, and she was fairly tall for a girl maybe around 5'7 and she had full pink lips. I quickly got out of my daze and decided I should probably say something.

"Are you the new roommate?" I asked skeptical as when I heard the name I thought the roommate would be a dude and she seemed to flinch slightly when I asked.

"Er, yeah I'm Brandon Beauregard." She said putting out her hand to shake. I shook it and couldn't help but think about how soft her hand was.

"Hi, I'm Harry." I said and brought her inside and led her to her room.

"The other boys aren't home but here is your room." I told her but she seemed surprised by something when I showed her the room. I helped her unpack and she went to have a shower while I watched T.V. I got up to get some popcorn from the kitchen but when I walked past the bathroom I heard her talking to someone.

"I can't yet! No one else is home." She said then someone who I think sounded like a woman said something I couldn't make out.

"No Niall's not home."

"What? They already know, wait I think someone is listening. I have to go my Lady." _My lady?_ I thought well that is weird who would she have to call my lady but I let it go because the door was opening I was about to walk away when Brandon tripped and fell almost dropping her towel. I quickly caught her and we were looking at each other for a second and we both started leaning in, her lips just brushed mine and the door opened and she yelped biting my lip and running in her room. I mentally sighed, '_why did they have to come home now'_ I thought bitterly. But as I walked into the living room it wasn't only the boys but also a women that was the definition of perfect with ever changing eyes like Brandon but also ever changing features that made her look even more perfect every time they changed. She told me to sit and Brandon came out wearing a simple open button up flannel shirt and ripped jeans with combat boots but the tank top she was wearing underneath was really low and I tried my hardest not to look at her cleavage.

"Hello boys." The woman said and I recognized that voice it was the voice that I heard Brandon talking to.

"I realize that you are probably suspicious as you have just found out about the mythological world but don't be alarmed. I am Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. I should let Brandon to explain the rest." As Brandon stepped closer to Aphrodite I noticed little things that didn't change about Aphrodite that Brandon had like the full lips and her eyes.

"Well, my name is Brandon Beauregard and I am a daughter of Aphrodite, and I am Niall's twin sister." she let that sink in with us before she continued.

"And well, I know this sounds crazy but all of you were supposed to be born in 2012 but were brought back in time by an evil force that is trying to destroy the world." She said it with every word getting an octave higher.

"I know this may come as a-"but she stopped and fell to the ground writhing in pain, and that was all I saw until I blacked out.

**That chapter was longer than I thought but I hope you like it and if you did you should check out my story Sea Green Eyes.**


End file.
